


the mess that children make

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kh-drabble.livejournal.com">kh_drabble</a> prompt [195]: chance meeting. Kairi and Xehanort have a few things in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mess that children make

"How did you get in here?"

The voice is soft and unobtrusive, but Kairi jumps nonetheless. "I didn't touch anything, promise!" she says quickly, taking a step back from the sprawling monitors and keyboards—just for good measure. Xehanort's lips twitch up in what's almost a smile. "I promise," she says again, dropping her eyes to the ground. He reaches out to touch her shoulder, but stops—children are outside his expertise. 

"Your grandmother must be worried," he intones, shepherding her out the door. Kairi drags her feet all the way. 

" _He_ left the door open," she explains, with the self-indulgent righteousness of the guilty. "It's not like I took the key or anything." She tightens her right fist and looks up at Xehanort, wide-eyed and cherubic. 

"We were under the impression you were going to town today," he says evenly. 

"Leon's gang was in the market," she scowls, and pauses to lean against Ansem's desk. Her head barely clears the top, but she looks strangely authoritative, all the same. "They don't like me. Tifa calls me 'princess.'"

 _But you are_ , Xehanort thinks but doesn't say. "You were looking for someone in the laboratory," he observes.

She blushes. "Braig—sometimes he takes me out for ice cream." She glances up. "They don't bother me around him."

"It's probably the eyepatch," Xehanort remarks dryly. He crouches down in front of her. "I need you to understand something, alright?" Kairi looks away. She feels like she's in trouble, and it's embarrassing to be scolded by someone who's not even that much older than you. 

"Kairi," he says, and her name is stiff and unfamiliar on his tongue. "Listen to me. This is no place for children. You shouldn't-- _meddle_." Kairi almost snorts, but stops herself. "It's dangerous down here. You mustn't come to harm."

"Why?" Kairi starts to ask, but she bites the question down. Xehanort's eyes are narrowed and serious and frightening. She vaguely recalls all the stories her grandmother tells her about the monsters that lurked behind locked doors and in the woods, with fangs and claws and gold-glinting eyes. 

"Okay," she says, and offers her hand, palm up. He takes the key and stands, leaves her waiting in the labyrinth of corridors. 

-

"Fool," Ansem spits. "You are nothing but a child, after all."

"And you're a coward," Xehanort replies, cool and stoic. 

"You insist on meddling in things you do not comprehend." He pauses a moment. "Things you _cannot_ comprehend."

Xehanort turns his back to his master. 

"The darkness will overtake you," Ansem calls to him. "Have you learned nothing?"

"Darkness is relative," Xehanort says with quiet resentment. All he needs to know, he knows.


End file.
